


You Left Me

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling and Greed separate and it's almost too much to take</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Left Me

**Author's Note:**

> .....I'm almost sorry but I'm also not sorry. This is not my fault. I blame Ashley on twitter.

_It was probably unavoidable._

That’s what Ling always told himself. He tried to convince himself that one day it would happen and when it did, he would have to be ready for it. The problem was that no matter how many times he repeated this, it always made him feel empty.

He _needed_ Greed.

He needed him for his country; there was no way the homunculus could leave him now, not after everything they had been through.

Gritting his teeth tightly, Ling made his way into his elaborately decorated room and closed the door softly behind him. He stripped off his golden colored jacket, tossing it lifelessly to the floor and slipped off his blank slip of shoes.

His dark, shifty eyes drooped sleepily as he sat on the large, silk ridden bed. It was messed up, obviously because he hadn’t made it when he left out earlier that day.

He had been in a rush trying to be on time for his meeting with the Emperor. Lan Fan was nervous about waking him up but thank god she did…

Or he would have been late…

Lying on his back, Ling slowly closed his eyes, hoping for the familiar heat to enclose his body and for his mind to suddenly become blank.

It didn’t.

Once again, he wasn’t answered.

He was ignored.

It had been about 3 and a half months since he had last gone inside of his own mind to speak to Greed. Though it wasn’t of his doing. All of a sudden, the homunculus had cut off all communication with him and no matter what the Xingese man tried to do, he couldn’t get in touch with him.

“Greed, hey buddy, what the hell?”

Ling ran his hands over his face and grinned shakily.

“Are you trying to say I’m annoying you?” He anxiously combed his fingers through his hair, cursing as his fingers shook violently.

“I hope you don’t think you’re getting rid of me that fast, come on out and talk buddy.”

His heart raced beneath his sweaty skin and he pawed helplessly at it to make it slow down but as he was met with silence, there was no way he could accomplish that.

What had happened? He had been wondering this for so long.

If only he could remember what they had talked about those months ago, he could fix it. He could make Greed come back.

Curling up into a fetal position, Ling groaned and stared blankly at the wall next to his bed.

Stupid Greed.

He didn’t need him.

No, he could find immortality some other way.

He didn’t need—

That’s when he felt it. That heat.

In enveloped his whole body and he closed his eyes, taking in the feeling that he had missed so much. He reveled in it, almost letting a content moan escape.

When he was released from the warmth that was Greed, he took in the blood red room. There was nothing in here, there was nothing special about it so Ling didn’t know why it thrilled him so much to see.

It just looked chaotic, which perfectly described the man standing in front of him.

“Oh, so you decided to come visit me in your human form? Nice.”

Greed grinned, though there wasn’t the usual confidence behind which made Ling swallow hard.

“So what the hell; where have you been? I was starting to think you had gotten intimidated by me.” Ling laughed, or he tried to because in reality, all he heard was an empty, humorless cough.

It was sad really.

Greed ignored his question again and made his way over to a single chair that was in the middle of the formless room.

He sat down heavily and crossed his legs, removing his glasses just to pin Ling with those magenta eyes.

“How ya been boy?”

Ling tried to smile, he tried, but he couldn’t deny the uneasiness running through his veins. The homunculus was giving off the oddest signals and to his amazement; Ling couldn’t catch the whole meaning to it.

“I’m fine; you should know that though, you’re in my head.” Greed chuckled and ran a hand through his short, jet black hair.

‘It’s already messy’. That’s what Ling wanted to say, but he realized that wasn’t his place.

Who was he to hold his tongue though? Why should he?

“I guess I should huh? But I don’t so oh well.”

Suddenly, the room got ten times colder than it should be.

Ling knew what was happening.

He already knew.

“Ling, I need to go.”

“Pffft, you just got here but whatever. Try and keep in touch would you?”

Greed exhaled loudly and wiped his upper lip.

There was a long silence to which Ling shuffled uncomfortably but Greed broke the silence as he got up from his chair.

“Yeah kid, I’ll keep in touch.”

And then Ling was back in his bed, staring at the wall.

“ _Liar.”_

**-9090909090-**

There was a lot going on that day and Ling was sure the he’d forget it in the commotion but he didn’t.

It just played in his mind.

It was like a nightmare on replay.

_“How are you just gonna sucker punch me like that!?”_

**_“Goodbye, friends of my soul.”_ **

Ling flopped on his bed, a large grin of his face.

He chuckled quietly and rolled over onto his stomach, pushing his face into the blankets.

“Damn Greed, you sure hit hard. What am I gonna tell Lan Fan?”

“She’ll ask why I’m bruised and when she does, you better speak up, you ass.”

Ling propped himself up on his elbows and toyed with the flimsy strings that riddled the edges of his bed spread.

He ran a hand over his face.

“I’m sure glad those Elrics got their bodies back, aren’t you?”

……

Sighing deeply, he didn’t even notice when the tears came.

He didn’t really care either.

“Why won’t you answer me?!”

“You said you’d keep in touch you liar, you fucking liar. I hate you.”

Ling didn’t care who heard him as he threw the numerous antiques in his room.

They smashed against the wall and slid down to make a mess on the floor, to which he stared at blankly.

Oh well.

His face, he was sure, portrayed his anger….his sadness.

What was he supposed to do now?! He had lost the immortality he promised his country and he lost the one thing that grounded him to this shitty world.

How dare he come in his life and then make the choice to leave all by himself? What gave him the right…

“Stupid liar, you left me dammit.”


End file.
